It's Over!
by Theresa Alc Angelique
Summary: Ini sudah berakhir. Seharusnya kau terima saja kenyataan. Kenapa kau malah berbalik marah? Dan akhirnya ini yang kau terima. Fic pertama saya Mind to RnR?


**It's Over!**

**Present:**

**Angeline Uciha Stephen Production**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Over © Angeline Uciha Stephen**

**Warning : OOC, typos, and misstypos maybe, oneshoot **

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy/ Romance**

**Summary : Ini sudah berakhir. Seharusnya kau terima saja kenyataan. Kenapa kau malah berbalik marah? Dan akhirnya ini yang kau terima.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S OVER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda tampak sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda itu kini tengah menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kemudian dia mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan bersama-sama di dalam taman bermain ini.<p>

Pemuda itu tampak senang dan gembira, tapi lain lagi dengan kekasihnya yang hanya memasang wajah terpaksa sambil terus mencoba bersikap tenang. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jam tangan pink-nya dan menghela napas.

"Apa masih lama lagi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya si gadis pada kekasihnya yang sedang menyeret-nyeret dia.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh menghadap kekasihnya dan kemudian menuntun gadis itu menuju kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa kita telah menghabiskan lima jam di tempat ini. Dan lagi, seharusnya aku tidak bilang di saat seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa kita hanya bisa menjalaninya sampai saat ini saja."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan kali ini dia tertawa. "Kau bercanda bukan? Hanya sampai disini saja?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata nanar. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya dan kini menatap Sakura yang sudah mau berdiri meninggalkan dia.

Grep!

"Kumohon. Aku antar." kata Sasuke datar.

Mau tidak mau Sakura menyanggupinya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kesini? Kau janji akan mengantarku bukan?" tanya Sakura agak takut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke manatapnya sebentar dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk memudahkan Sakura keluar dari sana.

"Katamu akan mengantar pulang."

"Ya. Setelah aku mengganti pakaianku. Masuk saja dulu. Ini apartemenku."

Sakura mengangguk dan hanya bisa pasrah karena terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan cara bicaranya yang juga kasar.

Cklek

"Kau bisa ambilkan aku handuk? Ada di dalam kamar disana." kata Sasuke datar dan sedikit kasar.

Sakura kemudian berjalan ke sana dan tanpa disadarinya dia diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang. "Mungkin ini?"

Baru dia akan berbalik, Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kini berjalan mendekat dan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura..." Kini dia sudah mencapai dinding. Tetapi Sasuke masih berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kuat. Handuk yang tadi dia pegang sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sasuke kini mendekat kerahnya dan menarik tangannya dan memborgolnya dengan borgol yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura dan kini dia sudah menarik paksa kaki jenjang milik gadis itu sehingga membuat Sakura terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil tali dan mengikat kaki Sakura dengan kencang sampai memerah.

Tak hanya sampai dititu saja. Dia juga kini mengambil pemutup mata dan menutup mata milik gadis itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnay sudah ditindih oleh tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Sadarlah..." gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak akan. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku, aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sakura sebagai atasan dengan langsung menariknya. "Akan kubuat kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku."

Breeett

Kemeja itu kini sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sakura dan kini dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek serta bra sebagai penutup tubuhnya. "Kumohon jangan lakukan ini..."

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan dia melepaskan celana Sakura juga. Sehingga saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan bra dan juga celana dalamnya.

Jpret!

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke memotret Sakura yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu menggunakan handphonenya. Dia kemudian menyeringai senang. "Aku mendapat hal yang bagus, Sakura."

Dengan cepat dia mencium Sakura dengan ganas dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut gadis itu dan menjelajahinya dengan teliti. Bahkan dia mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bertarung dengannya.

Sakura tidak melawan dan juga tidak membalasnya. Tidak berani kalau lebih tepatnya.

Tak sampai situ saja, Sasuke dengan mudah melepaskan bra milik gadis itu dan membuat kedua bukit milik Sakura bergoyang dengan naik turun. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat cantik..."

"Uuuuuhhh~ Nnggghhh~"

Sasuke kini sudah memijat-mijat lembut kedua bukit milik gadis itu dengan gerakan yang luwes. Kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan dada Sakura dan kini muali menghisapnya.

"Aaaahh~ Ah... Uuuuukkhhh~"

"Keluarkan saja, Sakura... Kau selamanya milikku..."

Mendengar hal itu Sakura dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal dan menampar Sakura dengan keras. "Jangan gigit bibirmu."

Sakura kini sudah mengangis. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kuat dan dia juga terisak-isak kecil. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan kini dengan menggunakan jari tengahnya dia menusuk-nusuk vagina milik gadis itu melalui celana dalamnya. "Kau basah. Akui saja, aku mengenakan bukan?"

Sakura tidak menganggapinya dan malah menangis dengan tambah deras. "Hentikan saja, Sasuke-kun..."

"Cih! Mana mungkin aku mengentikannya. Kalaupun begitu, setelah itu kau tetap akan meninggalkanku bukan?"

"Go-gomen.."

Sasuke kini sudah muali kesal karena Sakura hanya menangis terus. Dengan tangannya dia menampar Sakura dengan lebih keras. "Berhentilah menangis!"

Akhirnya dia menarik lepas celana dalam milik gadis itu dan membuat Sakura kini telanjang bulat seutuhnya tanpa satu benagpun menutupi tubuhnya.

Jepret!

Sasuke memotretnya lagi dengan handphone miliknya dan handphone-nya segera dia letakan di atas meja dan dia memulai aksinya yang selanjutnya.

Ctek Ctek!

Sasuke kini tengah membuka kemeja miliknya dan sekarang sudah muali membuka celana pendeknya. Dan kini dia sudah menunjukkan penis miliknya yang paling dibanggakannya.

Dia mendekatkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan memerintahkan agar gadis itu melakukan tugasnya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura melakukannya. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya dengan sembarangan karena matanya yang tertutup mempersulit keadaannya.

"Sshhhh~ Aaaahhh~ Terus, Sakuraaaaaa~"

Sakura tambah memperderas air matanya. Dia tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia benci tidak bisa melawan. Dia tidak suka diinjak-injak. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedang diperkosa seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sendiri...

Sasuke segera mencabut penis miliknya saat tahu dia akan keluar. Dan dengan sekali hentakan dia sudah memasukan penis miliknya ke dalam vagina milik Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun... Jagan lakukan ini..."

Tapi Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata tidak mengindahkannya lagi dan malah mendesak penis miliknya agar masuk seutuhnya ke dalam liang milik gadis ini.

"Akhirnya... Kita mulai saja, Sakura..."

Dengan gerakan tempo yang teratur Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakan in-out di dalam liang milik Sakura.

"Uuuhhhhh~ Sasuke-kunnhh... Jang... anhhhh~"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya dan malah mempercepat temponya.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Kumohonnnnnn~"

Dia bahkan tidak perduli akan desakan Sakura yang memohon padanya. Tidak mau peduli. Dia kini mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan melepaskan penutup matanya. "Tatap aku."

Sakura tidak memperdulikannya dan malah membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Lepaskan saja aku. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu."

Plak!

Sakura kini makin terisak dan di sudut bibirnya sudah muncul cairan merah kental yang bau anyir.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dan kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh milik Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak perduli. Dia sekarang sedang menjilat dan bahkan memberikan banyak kiss mark di tubuh gadis itu. Dia juga tidak lupa mengatur tempo penisnya yang sedang berada di dalam liang Sakura.

"Aaaaahhhkkk~"

Crot

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kini telah klimaks dan mengeluarkan semuanya ke dalam liang Sakura.

Setelah itu dia terdiam muali melepaskan Sakura dari ikatan-ikatannya.

Sakura hanya gemetar dan muali memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengambil kemejanya serta menyilangkan tangannya di atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak berekspresi. Dia kemudian mendekat dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan cepat sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya. Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar dan dia sendiri pergi ke luar untuk mengenakan pakaian.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang? Aku sudah berjanji mengantarmu bukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

Hening...

Tidak ada suara...

Cklek!

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Saat ini Skaura masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Hanya saja dari mulutnya sudah mengelurakan busa berwarna putih.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghubungin ambulans dan memakaikan Sakura baju miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada dokter yang menangani Sakura saat dia keluar dari dalam ruangan ICU.

Dokter itu menggeleng dan menatap Sasuke dengan menyesal. "Kami sudah berusaha... Tetapi karena dia terlambat meminum obat rutinnya maka kanker darah yang di deritanya..."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!" raung Sasuke dengan keras di dalam rumah sakit itu.

Dengan cepat dia berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kini menatap Sakura yang sudah membiru. "Sakuraaaa~" katanya sambil mengguncang bahu milik gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bialng saja yang sejujurnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sejujurnya saja?"

"Kenapaaaaaa?"

Saske kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura adalah seorang yatim piatu. Jadi, dia tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Yang dia miliki hanya Sasuke, sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga ibu panti asuhan yang mengurusnya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Di tengah pemakaman seorang wanita yang sangat baik hati dan mulia.

Banyak orang yang mengikuti pemakamannya. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kini sangat merasa bersalah. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di samping para sahabatnya. Ada Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Ten Ten, Chouji, dan Shikamaru.

"Sakuraaaa..." bisik Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke..." hibur teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan malah terus bergumam seperti itu. Sampai-sampai dia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseornag yang mirip dengan Sakura. Dia kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

"SAKURAAAA!" teriaknya...

Akan tetapi...

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke!"

Ckiiittt

Druaaakkk

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK... SASUKKEEEEE!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author<strong>

**SUMPAH!**

**Saya sama sekali ngak kepikiran buat beginian. Niatnya buat romance doang... Mana buat lemon ngak berpengalaman lagi... Ini juga fic pertama saya...**

**Saya hanya mengikuti saran dari EUNIKE YUEN saja. Dia bilang kalau lemon buat yang angst aja biar rada seruan...**

**Tapi, kata saya ini mah bukan angst... Tapi Tragedy... Maaf EUNIKE, saya TIDAK bisa buat angst... Jadinya ya, seperti ini.**

**Gimana nih, para readers? Udah bagus belum?**

**Kasih reviewnya yaaaa!**

**Angeline =)**


End file.
